A Mix through Time
by Oblivious Dreamer423
Summary: Harry is looking for a certain individual, a doctor if you will. Though upon finding the Doctor, Harry has developed a problem. He's traveling through space and time sporadically without any control!
1. The Meeting

Voldemort, Tom Riddle, was finally dealt with and unable to return to the land of the living. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, now The-Boy-Who-Won, now walked away from the celebrations of victory in Hogwarts. There were many deaths from both sides. Harry had lost not only Sirius, but he lost Remus and Severus in one night. Remus had a son, Teddy, who was an orphan now. Though Tonk's mother would be able to care for Teddy if Harry was gone, dead. Severus had talked to Harry his fifth year after the Ministry incident, and Sirius's death. He had helped Harry move on and survive, but he also only told Harry the truth. It was because of Severus Snape that Harry won the battle. The truth of the Headmaster's plan to have Harry present himself to Voldemort and die. Even his friends being paid to be friends with him while being paid through the Headmaster using the Potter money. Harry knew this but never told his "two best friends," Ron and Hermione. They wouldn't know until they went to the bank and saw that he had taken his money back.

Harry walked deep into the Forbidden Forrest. Harry was looking for the spiders he and Ron had found in their second year. Harry paused when he heard a particular sound. He looked around, but when he looked in front of himself he jumped. A blue police box had appeared out of nowhere. Harry blinked for a few seconds before the doors opened to show a man with a leather jacket on.

Harry raised a hand. "Hello.."

The man looked at me. "Hello. You wouldn't happen to know when I am?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"Day, month, year. Maybe even location. I seem to have somehow gotten lost."

Harry tilted his head. "July 30th, 1997. Scotland." With that done Harry went around the blue box and the man. He still had yet to move on from this plane of living.

"Hey! Aren't you even curious of how my blue box and myself appeared?" the man looked intrigued.

Harry turned to the man. "Wouldn't surprise me if it was bigger on the inside either." The man looked shocked, and his jaw slowly fell. "You'll catch flies that way." Harry moved on to continue. Though Harry was suddenly pulled backwards. The man was dragging Harry into the blue box. When the doors closed behind them the noise Harry heard before started again. "Why did you drag me into your house?"

"How did you know it was bigger on the inside?" The man asked as he waved a metal wand?

"That's an interesting wand you got there. I thought all wands were made from magic trees."

The man blinked at me. "Wand? This is a sonic screw driver."

Harry tilted his head and shrugged his shoulders. "As for your question, most things in the Wizardry World use spells to make things bigger on the inside." Harry brushed his hand through his messy, black locks.

"Wizardry World?" The man murmured.

"Are you a Muggle? Did you steal this from a Wizard or Witch?" Harry folded his arms. "You should return this before someone notices its gone. It's wrong to take something that isn't yours to begin with."

The man's jaw dropped. Then he jumped in excitement. "Brilliant!" He started to rumble on about a new species on Earth and then having to see the new culture and whatever. Harry didn't care all that much. Harry started to walk to the door to leave the bigger on the inside blue box. Then it started to make noises and then it started to rock back and forth. The man was running around what looked to be a counsel, and pushing buttons, moving levers, etc.

"May I ask what is happening?" Harry asked as he tried to keep his balance. The man stopped and looked at Harry.

"To show you something apparently," with that said the man in leather headed to the door and opened them. Harry looked out and saw the universe. The Earth revolving around the sun with other planets. The space of night showing beautiful stars.

Harry felt at peace. He knew at that moment that all life had a purpose and was meaningful. That moments before he planned to die to join his parents that wanted to him to live. Tears fell down Harry's face. "Thank you," Harry muttered to the man. The man tilted his head and went back to the controller. They stayed for a few more minutes. Harry then closed the doors and asked to be returned to where the man in leather had found him.

The man didn't respond other then pressing a few buttons and the noises from before following. When the noise stopped Harry opened the doors, seeing the Forbidden Forest once again. Harry stepped out and turned to the blue box and the man, who was by the doors now.

Harry smiled. "Thank you. You showed me that life is important today. If you want to visit the Wizardry World just ask for me, Harry Potter. Though I do give the warning, do it as a last option. Unless you want to be crowded by the media of my world." The man's eyes widened when he realized the boy in front him was famous. Harry chuckled. "If I may ask, what is your name?"

"The Doctor."


	2. The Search

**HARRY POTTER POV**

It's been almost eight years since I last saw the Doctor and his blue box. It kinda felt like a missed opportunity, but I had to help the Wizardry World get back on it feet and on the right track. Magic wasn't to be restricted, but to be respected. The new order and laws helped, but getting rid of having a Minister position was the best thing ever. Now there was three seats, each a Judge, and they made decisions that past Ministers did. The thing was that it was random. You weren't voted in or chosen for blood or wealth. Instead names were in essence picked out of a hat, once every three years. When your name was picked, you serve the three years, then you have to wait six years to put your name back in the hat. Somewhat fair. Though any changes in the Wizengamot were almost impossible.

It's been three years since I left the Wizard World. Well left as Harry Potter. I always visited in disguise. At the moment I was walking by a few muggle apartments that looked run down.

"Micky! Keep pulling!" Yelled a woman's voice. I turned to see a large piece and machinery with the tires smoking. It was tied to a chain leading to a blue box. I smiled, 'hello old friend.' I walked over to the group surrounding the blue box. No one noticed me, though I did have a notice-me-not charm on. I walked inside the blue box. A young girl with blond hair was yelling at the man outside. Seemed she was trying to open the console. When I stepped behind her it opened.

Bright golden light flowed out and surrounded us. I lost consciences.

(THE CHRISTMAS INVASION: season 1 episode 13)

December 2005

I groaned and looked up. Apparently I was below the Console. I must have landed down here at some point. I wonder how long I was asleep. "Hello?" I called out.

There was a shuffle going on above. "Is someone there?" said a male voice.

"Yeah! I'm below the console. I'm not sure how long I've been out….." I said.

"Okay… Can you move?" He said

I grunted when I moved my legs, but I was able to stand. "Yeah! Everything is just really sore! How do I get back up there?"

"Ummm… Not sure.. Do you see any stairs or anything that goes up?"

I looked around and noticed a small stair case tucked in the corner. "Yea! Let's just hope it's the right way up…" I climbed the stairs. My back and legs were screaming in agony. Finally I reached the top, back to the console. I saw a young black man.

I blinked. "Hey your the guy that was driving that motor trying to pry the console open… That woman called you….. Micky?"

The guy blinked. "When did you…. I don't remember seeing you there…."

"Hmmmm? oh! You wouldn't. Hey you wouldn't happen to know where the Doctor is? It's been eight years since I last saw him! Was hoping to catch up with him. Maybe join him for the journey through space." I chuckled. The poor muggle seemed really confused. "Come on, where's that bold leather loving fool?"

The muggle pointed to a man in pajamas laying on the ground of the console. "He's the Doctor."

I blinked. "Really?" I walked over to the sleeping an and crouched. Pained screamed through my body. That was a bad idea I thought while wincing in pain. "Hmmm….." I poked his cheek. Nothing happened. "I wonder what happened for him to change his looks… Did someone insult those giant ears of his?" I asked Micky. A blond woman from the back arrived.

"Hey did mom…. Who the hell are you?" The woman.

"Harry Potter, pleasure."

"Harry Potter? Wait I've heard that name before…" the woman muttered.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Rose."

I nodded. "What was is you were saying about your mother?" I looked back to the supposed Doctor and poked him again. No response. I frowned.

"She's been awhile…." Rose muttered, voice full of suspicion. "What are you doing here? Actually how did you get on the TARDIS?"

"TARDIS? What's that?" I asked.

"The blue box, everything you see inside."

"Ah! I just called it a blue box." I stood. "Would you mind if I sat. It hurts to stand or move." Both nodded and I sat at the control's seat.

"Mikey watch him. I'm going to look for mom." The woman left the TRADIS and then there was a scream. Both Mikey and I rushed out of the TARDIS. Neither noticing the tea canister falling and dropping tea on the mechanics if the Tardis.

"Close the door!" Rose yelled.

I turned to the TARDIS door, wand pointed, "Colloportus!" The TARDIS doors shut. Mikey and I were grabbed by bone and muscle creatures. "Well this is new," I muttered while being forced to a location where the muggle prime minister was located.

"Harriet! Long time no see!" I waved.

"Potter?!" The Prime Minister's eyes popped. Rose was pushed toward the group. The Prime Minster grabbed her. "Rose! Rose, I got you!" Harriet held the blond in her arms. "The Doctor, is he with you?"

"No," was Rose's response.

"He's a little under the weather," was my response.

"We're on our own," Rose continued. Ignoring me. I pouted.

We were lined up while the leader of the muscle and bone group started talking his unspeakable language.

"The yellow girl, she's the one with clever blue box. The green boy has the clever powers. Therefore they will speak for the planet," said Harriett's assistant.

"But she can't! Let's allow for Potter to deal with the negotiations," Harriett stated. Pulling Rose back by her arm. Rose clearly didn't agree saying she could since the Doctor does it all the time.

"Shut up little girl." I told her. "You don't know me, I get it. But Harriett does and knows what I am capable of. I'm like the Doctor according to her. So stand a side."

I looked to the leader figure. Pointing my wand at my head and placing a translation spell on myself.

"You guys should leave this planet before I get mad." I say with a bored voice. Hands placed on my waist.

The leader laughs as does his people. Now that was just rude. I discreetly pointed my wand at him, "Legilimens!" I quickly looked at their plans for Earth, and saw their plan with the blood control and how it worked. I canceled the spell. I smiled. "Wow….. your people really are stupid. Did you think blood control would work."

"We will turn your people into our slaves!" the leader yelled.

"Wait, that's english." Rose said. I turned to her, how was she understanding the language? I had only cast the spell on myself.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive language!"

"If I understand you, that means it's working. And it means…" Rose turned to the TARDIS as did everyone blue doors opened to reveal a thin and lanky young man. His brown hair was a mess and he was smiling.

"Did you miss me?" The man asked. Rose and Mickey smiled. I hummed still unclear if this man was the Doctor. The creature of muscle and bones used his whip with the Doctor as his target. The Doctor caught the whip and took it out of the leader's hands. I chuckled at the silly leader. The Doctor walked up to the leader and thew his other weapon away. "You wait a minute, I'm busy." And then walked to Rose and Mikey. I walked to the Muggle Prime Minster's side.

"Mikey hello!" the man happily stated. He turned to Harriett. "And Harriett Jones!" Turning back to Rose, "Tea! That was all I needed!" The man was very spastic, just like that bold leather lover.

"Doctor? It that really you?" I asked. The man turned to me, his brown eye widened.

"Harry? Harry Potter! Look at you!" He yelled as he hugged me. I hugged him back. It was him, it had to be.

He pulled away. "Now am I ginger?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No, your a brunette. Would you also like for me to see if your a man?"

The man chuckled. "You sure got feisty!" He turned to the blond girl. "And you Rose Tyler! No lot of good you were! You gave up on me…. ehhhhh, that's rude. Is that what I am now? Rude and not ginger." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Harriett asked.

Rose answered. "He's the Doctor."

"Where is my Doctor?" Harriett insisted. "Or is it a title that is just passed on?"

"I am him. I literally am him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything," the Doctor explained.

"You can't be," Harriett said in disbelief.

"Harriett Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war. It was the thought of your mother being on her own."

"Oh my God!" Harriett whispered.

I looked at the…. aliens. I wished that was explained when I first met the Doctor eight years ago!

Harriett and the Doctor continued to chat and catch up. Though the alien leader interrupted.

"If I may interrupt."

The Doctor turned to him and hummed. "Yes, sorry. Hello big fella."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well that's the question?" the Doctor said smilingly.

"I demand an answer!" yelled the alien.

"I don't know." the Doctor mockingly answered. "See, I'm the Doctor, but beyond that I just don't know. I literally don't know who I am. So I'm testing it. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?" he winked at Rose. A little jealousy burned through my body. "Wild? Misery? Life and soul?" The Doctor walked past the alien. "Right-handed, left-handed? A fighter, a coward, a traitor?" The Doctor walked up the stairs. "A gambler? A liar? A nervous wreck? Just judging by the evidence I'm certainly not." The Doctor looked at the stand holding the blood control. "And how am I going to react when I see this?" Smiling, the Doctor points to the blood control. I chuckled, and fully relaxed. Everything was in control it would seem. The Doctor was amused by the contraption, and therefore could deal with the harmless machine. "A great big threatening button." The Doctor chuckles and continues to look around the blood control machine. "One that shouldn't be pressed at any circumstances, am I right?" The Doctor focussed more on the contraption. "Let me guess, it's under some kind of control metrics. Hold on what's feeding it?" Th Doctor bends down and opens a door. "And what do we have here?" He sticks a finger in the bowl. "Blood?" He licks the blood covered finger. "Yep, definitely blood. Human Blood. A positive, with just a dash of iron." The Doctor looked at his finger in disgust and start making icky faces trying to rid of the taste.

I rolled my eyes, yep still a fool.

The Doctor continued on talking. "But that means, blood control… AWWWW! I haven't seen blood control in years! Your controlling all the A positives. Which leaves a great stinking problem cause I don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button that should never ever be pushed. I just want to do this!" The Doctor slammed his hand on the big button. I sighed the idiot forgot to mention the blood control was harmless, before pressing the button and making everyone panic.

"You killed them!"

"What do you think big fella?" the Doctor asked. "Are they dead?"

"We allowed them to live."

I burst out laughing. "Oh that is hilarious!" I walked to the Doctor. I focused on the alien. "I read your thoughts big fella. Your people aren't as powerful and knowledgeable. Your new to space travel." I chuckled. "Blood control is a hoax! All it does is scare people."

The Doctor nodded impressed. "Harry's right. Blood control is like hypnosis. You can hypnosis someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, but you can't hypnosis them to death. Survival instincts, their too strong.

"Blood control is only one form of conquest. I could summon the forces and take this world by force." Said the angry alien.

"Well you could, of course you could. But why? Look at these people, these human beings. Consider their potential, from the day they arrived on the planet, and stepped out into the sun, there was more to see then there could ever be seen. More to do.. No hold on. Sorry that's the Lion King, but point still stands. Leave them alone."

"Or what?" mocked the alien.

I sighed. "Petrificus Totalus!" The alien froze. "Or you face my people. The Muggles are not the only ones that live on this planet. The Wizards and Witches will crush you. I have used only four spells. Which are spells taught to our children. The body-bind curse, which your experiencing at this moment. The translation spell, which I used to speak your language. The locking spell which I used in closing the doors to the clever blue box, as you call it. Then the one I used to read your thoughts. How else would I know about the blood control and how it worked." Everyone was staring at me. "Leave this planet, and you will not face my wrath," I clearly state.

"Or!" I turned to the Doctor. He had grabbed a sword and went down the stairs. "I challenge you." I sighed and released the align from the curse. The alien looked between the Doctor and myself. He then burst out laughing. "hmm…. That struck a cord. Am I right to think the rules of combat still apply?

"You stand as this world's campion?" the alien asked while pulling out his own sword.

"Yes, thank you. I have no clue who I am, but you just summed me up." The doctor threw his robe at Rose, who was the closest. Jealously burned through me once again.

"So you accept my challenge?" the Doctor asked. "Or are you just a —" I raised an eyebrow. What did the Doctor say? It sounded like gibberish. Though the gibberish did piss off the alien leader, since he was hissing.

The two raised their swords and then kneeled down holding their swords to the ground.

"For the plant." the alien challenged.

"For the planet," the Doctor agreed.

Both stood and the fight began. I stared. Both were terrible at sword fighting!

Somehow they ended outside. At one point the others almost interfered and cost us the planet.

The Doctor was knocked down and the alien cut his hand off. My eye widened in surprise.

"You cut my hand off." the Doctor muttered. The alien started yelling in victory. The Doctor stood, obviously the match wasn't over even with the Doctor having no sward. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. It's quite by chance, I'm still within the first 15 hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I have just enough residual energy to do this." The Doctor raised his right handless wrist….. AND REGREW HIS HAND! Without potions or spells!

"Witchcraft," muttered the alien. I stared. Really?! All the things I did and said and this is what spooks the alien?!

"Time Lord," corrected the Doctor.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled. The Doctor turned to her as she grew a sword at the him. The Doctor caught the sword.

"I guess I'm still the Doctor then huh?"

Rose smiled. "No arguments from me!"

I grounded my teeth together.

"You know the best bit? This new hand, is a fighting hand!" And the sword play started again. Though the Doctors sword work was better then before. The Doctor grabbed the aliens sword and punched him in the stomach to take to sword off the alien. The alien dropped, releasing his sword. The alien laid flat on his back, with the Doctor planing the tip of his sword at the alien's neck. "I win."

"Then kill me." was the alien's response.

"I'll spare your life if you take the champion's command. Leave this planet and never return. What do you say?" says the Doctor.

"Yes."

The Doctor puts more force on the sword. "Swear on the blood of your species!"

"I swear!"

Th Doctor drops the point of the sword from the alien's neck. "Ah, thanks for that. Cheers, big fella." The Doctor turned around and stuck the sword into the ground…. Space ship?…. and walked towards us.

"Bravo! That says it all!" Rose says walking to the Doctor. She hands his back his robe.

"Not bad for a man in his jim-jams." The Doctor put on his robe. The Doctor continued to ramble on, and picked a fruit out of his pocket. Rose laughing. This was frustrating. I had wanted to see the Doctor for so long. And now I see he's not human, not that I care. I have friends who aren't human either. The point was I thought I knew him somewhat. And now it seemed like I was a thousands of miles away from the man I loved for six years, even with him in front of me. With him being different, with a girl by his side that he relied on…..

I knew it would be hard, but not this hard and painful, when I wanted to find the Doctor.

The Doctor threw the food in the air and caught it as he rambled on about Christmas.

I noticed the alien behind grabbing the sword, readying an attack at the Doctor.

"Stupefy!" The alien dropped. Unconscious.

The Doctor continued until he reached me. "You do know I could have stopped him right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You would have killed him."

He tilted his head in admittance. "No second chances. I'm not that sort of a man."

I hummed.

888

The aliens had teleported us back down to the Earth. Mikey was jumping for joy and yelling how they did it. Muggles…..

"Wait a minute.." the Doctor said looking up. The spaceship was moving fast and back into space. The Doctor smiled. Mikey continued to jump in excitement and Rose joined him. Rose and Mikey hugged…. were they in a relationship? Wasn't she with the Doctor? I frowned in confusion.

Everyone started hugging each other and talking excitedly. I started to back way, I felt that being with the Doctor now was a bad idea. I apparated home. No one noticed, not even the Doctor.


	3. Loneliness

**HARRY POTTER POV**

It had only been a few months since I last saw the Doctor. And I most likely wouldn't hear from him for awhile, after all he was heart broken about Rose. To have lost her…. That she now lived in a parallel world, one she wasn't originally born in and her mother died in…. Torchwood had really screwed up with the army of ghosts.

I signed, though I had an issue of my own….. I was somehow sent to the future. It was supposed to be 2006, but the newspaper said 2012. I was six years in the future. I groaned in frustration. How did I get six years in the future?! There were people working all around preparing for Olympics.

I looked around. While I was concerned with my ability to get to the future, I was more concerned with the missing children forms hanging all over the place and the mysterious energy I felt in the area. It was hard to pin point due to the energy floating around at different locations around the whole area.

A familiar sound was heard. I looked around and spotted the familiar blue box appearing between two blue crates. I stomped to the TARDIS and tapped my foot waiting for the Doctor to come out. Unfortunately, the Doctor had parked the blue box facing the wrong direction and unable to walk out. I growled when the idiot closed the door after seeing his mistake. The TARDIS disappeared and reappeared. The door was facing me. I crossed my arms.

The doors opened. "Doctor!" I growled at him. The Doctor looked surprised.

"Umm… Hello Harry," the Doctor replied.

"Why am I in 2012, Doctor?" I growled and in the Doctor's face.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked trying to back up. But I grabbed him so he was unable to escape.

"It was 2006 last I checked, and the next thing I know it's 2012! Then you pop up? It's your fault isn't it?! Send me back NOW!"

"Harry right?" said a voice behind the Doctor. I looked up…. and blinked.

"Rose?" I asked. If Rose is here then….. The Army of Ghosts have yet to happen for them. The Doctor has yet to lose Rose. I backed up, realizing the Doctor was so close and turned around. I had to get a hold of myself. I breathed and looked up.

"Harry?" Rose spoke again. I flinched. I knew her future, and I couldn't stop it.

I took a breath. I turned to Rose and smiled. "Long time no see huh Rose?"

She smiled. "What's this problem you have that your blaming the Doctor for?"

I pouted. "Somehow I was dropped into the year 2012. I'm from 2006. I want to know how I ended up six years in the future!"

Rose chuckled. "And since the Doctor showed he must have done something to warrant this, right?"

I nodded. We both looked to the Doctor. He shrugged. "Not my doing. Though it is curious…." He started babbling about theories or tests that would cause this, but I cut him off.

"Unless it's going to send me back to November of 2006, I don't want to hear it," I said and walked away.

Rose caught up to me. "So 2012? We're in the near future then."

"Near future?"

"Didn't you know that the TARDIS is a travel machine?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't consider six years a near future." I said back.

"It is to me. When you travel billions of years in the future so many times like us it hard not too." Her response really infuriated me. It was then we walked onto the street with the Olympic setup. "The 2012 Olympics! This is great!"

Rose and the Doctor shared a smile. "It seemed just like yesterday that naked Greeks were throwing disks around. And the crowds were banging…" I ignored the conversation between the lovebirds. I may feel sorry about the future the two have to participate in, but that doesn't mean I will ever like the connection those two share. I didn't hate Rose, but I knew the Doctor loved her. Just knowing this fact filled me with jealousy, but I did nothing. This could be their last moments together for all I know.

Though Rose noticed the missing children flyers, while the Doctor continued to talk. "Doctor." The Doctor kept talking. I walked to Roses side. "Doctor." Rose repeated. Again he ignored her.

"Doctor!" I yelled before Rose could. The Doctor stopped walking and turned to us. "You should see this."

He walked over and saw the flyers. "I wonder what is taking them." He looked around. "Snatching children from such a through street like this… And why is it so cold? Is something affecting the temperature?"

"I've felt an energy around this area, but it's all over the place. I can't pinpoint it, but there is something here that is foreign to me," I added.

"One went missing this week," Rose also added. "Why would a person do something like this?"

"What makes you think it's a person?" The Doctor asked. Rose didn't answer. Instead both the Doctor and Rose turned to the woman putting out her trash.

"This whole kid snatching has scared everyone, making it a ghost street," Rose commented. I hummed. It would seem I was invisible. Shocking…. not. The Doctor ran off, I followed while Rose continued to watch the woman. Really, she need to pay attention to her surroundings.

The Doctor stopped at the one house with a soccer net in the yard. The energy I had commented on before was somewhat stronger, but still barely there. The Doctor held out his hand and looked at it. It would seem he was thinking about something. The Doctor crouched down and smiled.

I looked up. Rose was coming towards us. A car suddenly stopped and she watched the proceedings of the two men pushing the car. I tilled my head. That was odd…. the car had started up again… What was going on?

Rose started to talk to the road worker, so she was getting the scoop on that. I focussed back on the Doctor. He chuckled. "That tickles."

A man came up to us, but focused on the Doctor. "What's your game?" The Doctor turned to the man. The Doctor's response made me roll me eyes. The Doctor stood and backing up, saying he was a police officer. He backed up towards Rose. Again, I was ignored by everyone. Was I that easy to ignore or something?!

The people started arguing and talking over the Doctor. Hmmmm…. Good to know I'm not the only one being ignored. Finally the Doctor got fed up. "FINGERS ON LIPS." The Doctor placed his finger on his lips. Slowly everyone followed his example. I chuckled. Rose was even forced to by the Doctor. My amusement dropped when the Doctor looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. The Doctor did the same. I sighed and placed a finger on my lips. Maybe being ignore wasn't so bad…..

"In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air," the Doctored summarized.

The old lady asked if she could speak, which the Doctor signaled for her to do so. "Look around you, this was a safe street until it came. It's not a person. I'll say if no one else will. I don't care who you are, can you please help us?"

I saw that the one woman's finger dropped from her lips as the old woman spoke. Did she know what was happening?

Rose was looking up. I followed where she was looking. A girl was looking out the window. The energy I felt was building and it felt like it was coming from the girl…. Was the girl behind the attacks? Or was she going to be snatched like the others?

The woman, the mother of the girl I assumed, saw Rose looking at the girl. She rushed inside the house. hmmm…. that woman defiantly knows something…. but maybe I was jumping ahead of myself. The people left us to investigate.

Rose leaned against the soccer net, while the Doctor sniffed, literally sniffed.

"You smell it?" the Doctor asked. "What does it remind you of?"

Rose focused on a smell. "Metal?" They shared a smile again. I really hated their shared lovey-dovey smiles. The two walked off together. I stayed put. The woman knew something and I planned to talk to her. I refused to stay with the two love-birds. After all they would just ignore me. I knocked on the woman's door.

The woman opened the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk with you." I said.

"What about?" the woman coldly asked.

I looked at her. "Your scared. I saw it when the old woman spoke. I understand that you would be scared for your child. After all that girl I saw in the window was your daughter correct?" I continued without her reply. "Though the fear I saw from you wasn't for you child. It was fear of your child. That was the feeling I got. I just want to discuss why your scared of your daughter."

The woman got anger. "How dare you accuse me —"

I cut her off. "My aunt and uncle feared me. I was only a child, but I had an ability that couldn't be explained. An ability my mother had, something my aunt hated. Because of this fear and hatred I was abused. And no one ever helped me. I see that while you are scared of your daughter that you love her. Allow me to help."

The woman paused. "You can help her?"

I nodded. "Of course." The woman let me in. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. When the woman walked into the room I introduced myself. "My name is Harry. What's yours and your daughter's?"

"Trish. My daughter is Chloe."

I nodded. "Sit, we have much to discuss."

We discussed about how Chloe and changed these last few weeks and how her drawings seemed alive. That the drawing would move, but had always made it to be her imagination. I asked if there was anything else other than the drawings. If her habits had changed, speech, word usage, likes and dislikes. It would seem Chloe spoke with more authority, and made something harmless seem like a threat. Also Chloe never left her room, she wanted to be alone. It was scaring Trish.

When we were ending our discussion there was a knock. Trish got up and answered the door. It would seem the Doctor and Rose finally caught up. I walked up behind Trish. "Trish these are friends of mine. How about you let them in. They only want to help, like me."

Trish looked conflicted. I had told her something about me, and trusted me but only a little bit. She let the Doctor and Rose inside. I led them to the living room.

"Chloe stays in her room most of the time," Trish explained to the Doctor and Rose. After all we already discussed this. "I try talking to her, but it's like talking to a brick wall."

"Trish." Trish looks at me. "It's okay." Trish took a shaky breath.

"What about her dad?" Rose asked.

"He's dead," Trish answer coldly.

"I'm sorry," Rose said.

"You wouldn't be if you knew him."

It was silent for a few seconds before the Doctor spoke up. "Well let's go see her then."

"I should go check on her. Make sure she's not asleep." Trish said. I sighed, I stood and grasped the woman's hand. She tightened her grip on my hand in thanks.

"Why are you so afraid of her, Trish?" the Doctor asked. Trish stiffened.

"I already explained this to Harry. Chloe is a great kid," Trish said.

"I'm sure she is," the Doctor replied.

The proud mother showed through. "She never got in trouble at school. She gets good grades. You should have seen her report card from last semester. All As and Bs." Rose and I smiled at Trish.

"Can I use your loo?" Rose asked. The Doctor smiled smugly. Rose was planning to snoop. Rose left the room and went upstairs. Trish was so going to be pissed.

Trish continued with talking about Chloe's school life. "I wish you to know these things before you see her, Doctor. Because right now she isn't herself."

Chloe came down the stairs. She ignore everyone and went straight to the kitchen. The Doctor and I followed her. Trish behind us. Chloe was grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hello there," the Doctor greeted. It looked like we trying the Doctor's way first.

"I'm Chloe Weber," the girls states without infection. "I'm the Doctor."

"How you doing Chloe Weber," asked the Doctor.

"I'm busy, I'm making something." Chloe focused her attention on Trish. "Aren't I mom?" Trish was right. The way Chloe said things made it seem like a threat.

"Like I said, she's not been sleeping," Trish said while gripping her arms.

"But you've been drawing. I'm rubbish at drawing," the Doctor said to Chloe. "Stick man about it. I can do this though." The Doctor made a Spock hand sign. Really? A Star Trek fan… wouldn't have thought…. "Can you do that?"

"They don't stop moaning." was Chloe's answer. "I try to help them, but they won't stop moaning."

"Who don't?" the Doctor asked.

"We can be together." Trish walked over to hug Chloe with that statement. "Don't touch me mom." Chloe stared at her mother like she was a stranger. hmmmm….. this seemed like controlling someone was controlling the girl, but different in some way…..

Trish looked crushed and looked at the Doctor and at me. She looked helpless and hopeless.

"I'm busy, Doctor." Chloe started to walk away.

"Come on Chloe, don't be a spoiled sport." But the girl ignored the Doctor. "What's the project?" The Doctor stood and started to follow the girl. "I'm dyeing to know. what you making up there?" The Doctor leaned against the doorway with Chloe at the steps upstairs. I just remained quiet behind the Doctor.

Then Rose screamed for the Doctor. Which lead to the Doctor and Trish running up the stairs. Chloe and I following. When I walked in Rose was telling Trish to not open the closest and the Doctor looking at the pictures on the wall. Lots of pictures. I looked around. Chloe just stood in the middle of the room.

Trish looked at Chloe. "Who have you've been drawing?"

"I dreamed of him yesterday."

"Who?" Trish pushed.

"Dad."

"Your Dad? But he's long gone. Chloe with all the lovely things in the world, why him?" Trish begged. The Doctor looked at Trish. It wasn't the nicest expression, it was understanding and not the good kind.

"I dream about him. He's staring at me."

"I thought we were putting him behind us." Trish insisted. "What's the matter with you?"

"We need to stay together."

"Yes we do," Trish agreed.

"No, not you." Chloe disagreed. "Us. We need to stay together." The Doctor looked back up from the papers and looked at Chloe with interest at her words. "And then it'll be alright."

Trish tried to comfort Chloe, but Chloe seemed unhappy about her mother touching her. Though the girl didn't say anything.

Rose then spoke. "Trish, have you seen her drawings? What they can do?"

Trish ignored Rose's question. "Who gave you permission to enter her room? Get out of my house."

The Doctor insisted though, "Tell us about the drawings, Chloe."

"I don't want to hear anymore of this," Trish told the Doctor.

"Trish you can't ignore this." I said. "I told you that I know what it's like to be different. To have a power is scary, but we need to understand her ability. And you need to not hide from this."

Trish didn't respond.

"She's using this power to snatch the kids," Rose continued. I could have groaned at the girl's stupidity.

"Get out," Trish stated to Rose.

Rose kept pushing though. "Have you seen those pictures move?"

Trish went to deny it, but then looked at me and kept quiet. After all she told me that she had seen the pictures moved.

"You've seen it out of the corner of your eye," the Doctor said. Trish remained quiet. "You dismissed it, cause that's what you do when it's something you can't possibly explain." The Doctor got right in her face. "When someone mentions it, you get angry. It's something that never spoken of."

"She's only a child." Trish insisted.

"And your terrified of her." the Doctor told Trish. "But theres no one to turn to. Cause who's actually going to believe what you see out of the corner of your eye. No one, except me."

"And me Trish." I said, putting my two cents in. After all I lived in the world of magic.

Trish looked at the Doctor and me. "Who are you?"

The Doctor simply said, "I'm help."

888

In the kitchen the Doctor explain the girls ability. Hmmmm…. alien based….. that was why it was different then to the ideas I kept coming up with.

"She's using ionic power to make a holding pen to hold the children."

"What about the drawing of her dad from hell in her wardrobe?" Rose asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you? He's dead." Rose muttered something about Trish's comment.

"If living thing can become drawings, and drawings living things." the Doctor shivered. "Chloe's dad is dead, but the one that visits in her dreams is very real to her. And it's the dad she's drawn, and he's very close to crashing through the wall."

"Chloe always got the worst of it when he was alive," Trish commented.

I adjusted my position. Abuse never sat well with me. Especially when I finally accepted that I was abused by my aunt and uncle. Though their abuse wasn't the only one's I face, just the longest and hardest to accept. After all family shouldn't hit each other.

"Doctor how is a 12 year old girl being doing any of this?" Rose asked.

"Let's find out," the Doctor said walking out of the kitchen.

We walked to Chloe's room. Chloe was sitting on her bed. It seemed like she was waiting for us. Chloe made the Spock sign for the Doctor. "Nice one." The Doctor said and Chloe put her hand back on the bed. The Doctor crouched down and placed his hands on Chloe's temple. Chloe's eyes rolled up. "There we go…" The Doctor catching the girls head and laying her down on the bed. Trish worriedly took a step toward Chloe, but Rose stopped her.

The Doctor stood. "No we can talk."

"I want Chloe," whispered a voice from Chloe's body. "Wake her up. I want Chloe."

"Who are you?"

"I want Chloe!" Chloe's arm raise and shamed the bed.

"What have you done to my little girl?" Trish softly asked.

"Doctor what is it?" Rose asked.

To me it seemed like an alien had taken root in Chloe's body. It would have to be small, and very powerful since it was the alien's powers the girl was using to collect friends.

The Doctor spoke with authority. "I am speaking with you, the entity that is using this human child. I request parley in accordance with the Shadow Promulgation."

"I don't care about Shadows or parleys."

"So what do you care about?" The Doctor asked the entity.

"I want my friends."

"Identify yourself." the Doctor said softly.

"I am one of many, traveling with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey, a thousands of your lifetimes, but I am alone. I hate it! It's not fair! I hate it!" Chloe's eyes opened.

"Name yourself!" The Doctored demanded.

"Isolus."

Understanding flushed through the Doctors face. "Your Isolus, of course…"

"Our journey began, in the deep realms, where we were a family." Chloe started draw, and quickly at that.

"What's that?" Trish asked.

"The Isolus's mother. Drifting out in deep space." The Doctor answered. "She releases millions of spores. The Isolus are emphatic beings of emotion. When they are cast off from their mother, they form an emphatic link with each other. It's was sustains them. They need to be together, they can not be alone."

"Our journey is long," the Isolus said.

"The children ride in a pod, they ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years just for them to grow up." The Doctor explained.

"Thousands of years just floating through space?" Rose asked. "Don't they go mad with boredom?"

"We play," the Isolus answered. The Doctor sat on the bed, next to the girl.

"You play?" Rose asked.

The Doctored hummed. "Yeah while they travel they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create their own world for them to play."

"Inflight entertainment," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded. "Helps keep them happy. While they are happy, they can feed off each others love." The Doctor looked down at the girls face. "Why did you come to Earth?"

"We were too close." The page of the Isolus mother was moved. The Isolus started a new drawing.

"It's a solar flare from your sun." The Doctor said. "But it made a tidal wave of solar energy that would have scattered the Isolus pods apart."

"I felt alone." Repeated the Isolus. "My brothers and sister are still up there and I can not reach them. So alone."

"Your pod crashed, where is it?" The Doctor asked.

"My pod was drawn to heat, and when I crashed I was drawn to Chloe Weber. She was like me, so alone. She needed me and I needed her."

"You emphasized with her," The Doctor softly commented. "You wanted to be with her, because she was alone like you."

"I want my family. It's not fair."

"I understand, you want to make a family, but you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal anymore friends for yourself."

"I am alone," repeated the entity.

"I know what it's like to be alone." I said. The Doctor looked at me, but I ignored him. He's been doing it to me this whole time. "It's hard, trust me I know. But there is right and there is wrong. The people who I thought were my friends weren't, and the people I wasn't the closest of friends with were the ones looking for my best interest. My two closest friends betrayed me, stole from me. Stealing these children doesn't automatically make them your friends. You've taken them from their home. Like you were removed from yours. It's not fair to them, or to you. Allow us to help. We can help return you home. Please leave this girl's body, give us a chance to help." I begged the Isolus child.

The room was silent for a few minutes before a white flower thing floated out of the girl. The white flower floated to me. I looked at the flower intently. "Thank you," I whispered.

The Isolus flew into my mouth and into my body. My eye widened.

"Harry!" Yelled the Doctor. The Isolus took over, but I was aware.

"Harry Potter is alone, like Chloe and I. He understands. He needs me, more than Chloe." The Isolus focused on the Doctor. "You ignore him a lot. You only paid attention when he was was about to commit suicide. Gave him a reason to live, and then left him."

"That was his choice," replied the Doctor. Rose by his side.

"He looked years for you, but then he finally finds you…. And you rarely notice him." the Isolus tilted my head. "Did you notice when he left during the Christmas Invasion?"

The Doctor looked surprised at the question, then looked thoughtful, only to flush with guilt.

"Harry needs me. He is more alone than I." I dropped to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Harry!" yelled someone before I black out.

888

I woke up in the TARDIS. Rose was by the doorway in the bedroom. I groaned. "What happened?"

"The Isolus left Chole which released everyone and everything she ever drew. But when it entered you it seemed you weren't agreeable to it. You passed out. The Doctor said something about your abilities fighting to keep the Isolus from doing any more damage. Keeping it within yourself, but also rendering yourself useless."

I hummed. "You find the pod?"

"Yeah. We found it in the street, then tossed it in the Olympic torch for it's heat and love. With the pond able to fly, the Isolus left you and returned to it's pod, returning home."

I sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin."

"Merlin?"

"Hmmmm…. I'm surprised the Doctor never told you about my people…. Then again he seems to forget I exist so I shouldn't be surprise he doesn't talk about my world…"

"Your world…. on the spaceship during Christmas you said your people, Wizards and Witches…." Rose slowly said.

I smiled at the unsaid question. "I'm human, and I was born and raised on Earth. And yea the Wizardry World does exist, though most prefer the Magical World. After all not everyone is a wizard, witch, or even fully human." I chuckled. "Though I am different from the rest of people."

"How so?" Rose asked, sitting on my bed.

I looked at the ceiling. "How old do you think I am?"

"Hmmm… around 19."

"I'm 25. While it's not truly noticeable yet, I have noticed how my friends age, and grown older than myself. They joke that I have good genes and just age slower then them. But I doubt it."

"Why? Why doubt it?"

"There's this legend. The Deathly Hollows. Supposedly you become the Master of Death if you collect all three hollows." I paused. "I'm unable to die, you see. The friends I mentioned before. They not only stole from me but tried to kill me. They're locked up in prison now, but they did succeed in killing me for a moment. In that moment Death, literally Death, explained I was his Master. I will never die." I turned to Rose. Shock written over her face. "This was three months before I met you."

Rose looked away. "Do we really ignore you?" A change of topic, and one that she and I both wanted to avoid.

Honestly was the best policy. "Yes. You don't wait for my comments on anything. I was pushed into the background when the two of walked into Trish's house. I had spoken to Trish the moment you both left me behind to play detective and make out with each other." Rose flushed red.

"We aren't together!" Rosed said embarrassed.

I hummed. "Not the impression you two give. Not that it matters. The whole situation is that you ignore me. I was ignored at the Christmas invasion. No one cared. It's okay, I'm used to that. I grew up with no one caring who I really was, I was raised to be a martyr. Being ignored isn't new to me."

"I'm sorry." Rose muttered.

I sighed and sat up. "Don't be." I looked at this blond, silly girl. The Doctor would be heart broken with her gone. "When you help the Doctor. Don't let go. Your grip needs to be solid, it can't slip. If you do, you will loss him."

Rose looked at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means don't let got, or the Doctor with be heartbroken. You'll be out of his reach. I don't want to see the Doctor heartbroken."

Suddenly a light surrounded me. It was a familiar golden light. One second I was with Rose and the next I was back in my bed at home. I looked around. I grabbed my phone and looked for the date. It was the year 2006. I was back.


	4. A Talk and a new Companion

**HARRY POTTER POV**

I got out of bed and went downstairs to make something to eat. I was starving, I hadn't eaten at all while in the future. There was a knock at my door. I frowned, not many knew where I lived and I wasn't expecting anyone. "Winky, would you answer the door?"

"Of course Master Potter!" the House Elf popped into the kitchen. She rushed out and to the entrance. I returned to the bacon I was cooking. "Master I bring guest!"

"Thanks Winky," I said without turning around. "And Winky when are you going to stop with calling me, Master?"

"Never Master Harry!" Winky popped out of the kitchen. Probably to finish cleaning or some chore around the building. I turned around and saw the Doctor. He was leaning against the door frame.

"Hello Doctor," I softly said.

"You knew she would disappear."

I was quiet for a moment. "I know the laws of time. Laws Wizards set up, but reasonable laws all the same. You couldn't know I was from your future. I couldn't tell or stop what happened at Torchwood. Though I did warn her. I told her to make sure her grasp was solid, or that you would lose her." I flipped the bacon.

The Doctor walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter by the stove. "You could have told me. I'm a Time Lord."

"I especially couldn't tell you. With a single clue you would change your decisions and the outcome may not have been favorable. Either she held on or not. She couldn't, she's in a parallel world. At least she's not dead." I removed the bacon and put it on a plate that I set aside earlier. I then grabbed two eggs and cracked them over the greasy pan. I threw the shells out. "Would you like something to eat? I could cook you something up." The Doctor shook his head no. He left the kitchen and headed to the dinning room. I finished preparing breakfast and left the cooking mess for the House Elves. They usually struggled to find something to do unless I left simple thing like cleaning the kitchen.

I sat down across from the Doctor. "I got to say good bye…."

"Good. I know I wasn't much help with Torchwood or even the Isolus, but —"

"No, that is my fault. The Isolus brought up the issue of my ignoring you, and I swore to myself that I would change that…. But at Torchwood….. I did it again. You were just visiting Jackie, hoping to talk to me. When Rose and I showed up, we quickly realized you had yet to be sent to 2012 and help with Chloe. So we knew we couldn't tell you what was happening or what we knew… or even learned from you." The Doctor sighed. "Ironic that you just went through the same thing with us and were better at it…. Rose struggled to not talk about it with you. I on the other hand was intrigued with the ghosts and ignored you once again."

"Doctor it's alright. As I told Rose I'm used to it. Being the last priority, it's how I was raised." I finished my breakfast. "Though I am curious how you found my house….."

The Doctor looked at me confused. "You told me….. After we saved Donna Noble from the Racnoss… You have no clue what I'm talking about do you?"

"Not one." I agreed. "Who's Donna Noble?"

"A runaway bride I met and helped save the world from giant spiders."

I hummed. My empty breakfast plate disappeared and a warm cup of tea replaced it. I took a sip, sweet and wonderful.

"It would seem we are meeting in a wacky order….. You help a past me, and then I work with the present you… this is going to get confusing…."

"Would keeping some form of a time line help?" I asked.

"Yeah…" the Doctor groaned in frustration.

"How about a journal? I can spell two so only the writer can read the words, therefore neither knows the future from a peek, accidental or not."

"That would be great."

888

_(GRIDLOCK: season 3 episode 3)_

I was sitting in my living room writing in my new journal. After the Doctor agreed to do the journals I had pulled out two leather bound notebooks. One was blue and the other green. The Doctor took the green one surprisingly. I placed the charms on the booklets and the Doctor left. I sighed.

I had mine charmed to never run out of paper. The Doctor left before I could ask if he wanted other charms placed on the booklet. I also made it so that I could organize the booklet according to other time travelers I meet in the future. The Doctor most likely wasn't the only one to travel all of space and time.

I had just finished writing my last entry, for now, on helping the Doctor and Rose with the Islous. I closed the book when a certain golden glow surrounded me. I sighed, time to travel it would seem.

Suddenly I was in a….. dump, was the only way to look at it. The rain only made it worse, though it did seem to be stopping.

"Harry!" I turned around to see a Doctor. There was a girl with him….. Great.

"Doctor, didn't think I would seeing you so soon." I said walking over to them.

"Oh?" The Doctor perked, pulling out his green journal. He opened it looking at his entries. "When was the last you saw me?"

"When I gave you that journal, silly," I chuckled. "Two days ago."

The Doctor groaned and put away the journal. "It's been a few months for me, but I haven't seen a future you yet. and I was hoping for a past Harry to pester."

I rolled my eyes. "So who's your friend?" I focused on the irritated woman. The Doctor probably used me as a way to ignore a question.

The Doctor grinned. "Harry this is Martha Jones. Martha this is Harry Potter."

Martha blinks in surprise. "Harry Potter? The same multi-million CEO of Potter Corporations and

Marauders' Pranks?"

The Doctor looked confused. I rubbed the back of my head. Busted. "Yea…"

The Doctor looked at me then at Martha, then back at me. "Wait! You never told me any of that!"

"You knew I was famous….." I muttered.

"That's different! I didn't know you were A-list famous!"

"Then you don't know that he's," Maetha pointed at me, "also a ward of the Queen's and the 15th in line for the throne. Due to him inheriting the Lordships of Potter, Black, Peverell, and having most of the Lords in England, and some in France, owing him life debts."

The Doctor's jaw dropped. I sighed. "You really know a lot, most don't know about the life debts. I try to ignore those, I want nothing to do with that when I was only doing what was right."

Neither the Doctor or Martha were able to reply due to three shops opening up.

"You want happy? I can give you happy!" one said. The other two mentioning other moods they were selling. The three salespeople continued yammering about there products, the same products mind….

"Are the selling drugs?" Martha asked.

"No, I think there selling moods," the Doctor answered.

"Same thing isn't it?" Martha asked.

"Not really…. But I see where your coming from," I answered.

A woman walked up to one of the stands.

"What can I get you love?" the saleswoman asked.

"I want to buy forget," the woman relied.

"I have forget my darling. What strength? How much you want forgotten?" the saleswoman said.

"My mother and father. They went to the motor way."

The saleswoman looked sadly at the woman. "Now that's so sad." The saleswoman reached for a something at the counter. "Try this," she haded the woman a patch, "forget 43. That'll be two credit." The woman payed the saleswoman.

The Doctor walked over to the woman, Martha and I following. "Hey, hold on for a minute. What happened to your parents?"

"They drove off," the woman said.

"Yeah, but they may drive back," the Doctor said.

The woman disagreed. "Everyone goes to the motor way in the end. I've lost them."

"But they couldn't have gone far. You could find them," the Doctor insisted. I saw that the woman would use the patch no matter what was said, it was a waste of breath trying to stop her. It was her choice anyway. The woman ignored the Doctor and placed the patch on her neck. "No, don't do that!"

The woman smiled. "I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Your parents, your mother and father. They're on the motor way." The Doctor said, trying to get her to remember.

"Are they?" the woman asked. "That's nice." I raised an eyebrow. The patch actually worked…. would it work if you removed it, or did it have to stay on? "I'm sorry, I won't keep you." The woman walked off.

"That's the human race a few billion years in the future?" Martha asked the Doctor. She walked to the Doctor's side. "Filling their heads with chemicals…." I hummed. It wasn't a wrong statement.

An arm come around my neck, and a gun pointed at my head. "Shit!" I yelled.

The Doctor and Martha turned to see my assailant. "I'm sorry we just need three." A woman appeared in my view pointing a gun at the Doctor and Martha. The one holding me, a man, dragged me backwards. I was forced to follow, unable to use my magic with the gun pointed at my head… and due to my wand being in a leg wand holder.

The woman and Doctor started yelling at each other, I was having a hard time understanding what the two were saying. Martha was beside the Doctor, but focused on man's arm and gun by my head.

I was dragged through a doorway and then forced to run through a deserted hall way. I fought of course the whole way. When we got outside and I saw a vehicle type thing, I knew I had to get away at that moment. I elbowed the guy in the stomach. He grunted and I was about to run back up the stairs when I tripped. I saw that the woman was able to trip me without me noticing her foot. The woman sat on my back and held my arms down.

"Give us some sleep!"

A rush of fear ran through me. "Don't you dare!" I fought the woman's hold, and would of succeeded had it not been for the man placing a patch on my neck.

I blacked out.

888

My vision was blurry as I woke up. I looked around, I was in a small space. I looked over and saw my kidnappers on the other end of the small space. I was still groggy, and then remembered about the patch. I felt around my neck and removed the patch. Sleep fell away. I saw a gun in front of me….. a fake gun. They used fake guns?! I could have gotten away so easily….. I sighed, well at least I have my wand…. but I'm not sure I should use it in such a small space.

I stood up, careful of the low ceiling. The woman was talking about clear air for some reason. "Take me back." They turned to me. "Just take me back to my friends. That's all I want." I wasn't the most threatening, but unlike them I wasn't going to use a fake gun.

"I'm really sorry. Ummm, What's your name?" the woman asked with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow. "Harry."

"I'm Jane, and this is Milo," the woman said.

"Great…. Now that we're all friends now, take me back to where you kidnapped me." I said with fake cheer.

"We really are sorry. We just needed access to the fast lane, but I promise as soon as we arrive we'll drop you off and you can go back and find your friends."

My eyebrows twitched. It was hard to make me angry these days, but this woman really got under my skin. "Are you being serious? You expect me to be a what? Be a 'good boy'? You kidnapped me!"

"I swear!" She pushed her hair to show me a patch on her neck. "See honesty patch."

"Apparently being honest means your honest working people. Not my kidnappers" I replied sarcastically. "That means nothing to me!" I looked out the window. "Where are we anyway?"

Milo answered. "We're on the motor way."

I sighed and laid back on the bed ignoring the two idiots for a moment. I placed a silencing charm around myself. "Expecto Patronum!" I whispered. A wispy snowy owl appeared. "I need you to deliver a message to the Doctor." The owl nodded. "We're heading to the fast lane on the motor way. The man's name is Milo and the woman is Jane." I stopped the message, and the owl flew off.

I cancelled the silencing charm and turned back to my curious onlookers.

"So what was the reason you needed to kidnap me? Obviously it's the fast lane, but why you need to use the fast lane?"

Milo smiled. "We couldn't stay in Pharmacy Town…." Milo reached over to Jane.

"Cause of me," Jane smiled. "I'm pregnant. We only discovered it last week. The scans say it's going to be a boy." The mother-to-be excitedly explained.

I smiled mockingly. "Great, allow me to congratulate you on kidnapping someone while being pregnant!" I glared at the two kidnappers. "And your wearing that thing on your neck?! Your having a baby! Do you have any idea what that may do to the baby?!" I ripped the patch of the woman's neck. The woman looked insulted and in pain from the patch removal.

Milo calmly said, "We'll go as fast as we can. Take the motorway to the Brookline Flyer, and then it will take awhile. There's no fast lane, it's just ordinary roads, but it'll be fine. We'll still get there with plenty of time."

Jane was rubbing her neck, nodding in agreement with Milo…. and like she was in need on some loving….. I groaned. I was stuck here with a horny pregnant woman, and her boyfriend.

"How long is this going to take?" I asked.

"About six years," stated Jane.

My jaw dropped. "SIX YEARS?!"

"It'll just be in time for him to start school," Jane smiled at Milo. Milo smiled and laughed in joy.

"RELEASE ME!" I yelled. I looked around the….car for a way out. I got a door open only to start chocking on the air. I quickly closed it trying to breath.

"It's a bit late for that….." Jane muttered.

I growled in frustration. I would have apperated, but that was bad idea with being in a moving vehicle and not knowing where to apparite to….

"Want something to eat?" Jane asked. I just grabbed the bag of cracker she offered and ignored the two. I would not live here for the next six bloody years.

888

I ignored the idiots that kidnapped me. Though Milo was trying to interact with me, show that we were making progress.

"See, 10 layers to go and we're scorching." Milo pointed at the monitor. Then I heard a sound…. it sounded like an animal….. or something moving…..

I stood and approached the front of the car. "What was that?" The sound repeated, but more…. like a roar of some kind? And it sounded like.. "It's coming from underneath?"

Jane turned to Milo. "It's that noise isn't? It's like Kate said, the stories are true."

"What stories?" I asked.

"It's the sound of the air vents, the exhaust fumes travel down. Therefore there would air vents at the bottom." Milo said with confidence. That was no air vent….

Jane smiled and looked at me excited. "But the stories are much better! They say that people go missing on the motor way. Some just vanish, never to be seen again, cause there is something living down there in the smoke. Something huge!" Yep we have an issue….. "And hungry, and if you get lost on the road it's waiting for you." HUGE problem is what we have!

"It's just the air vents," Milo said. THE HELL IT WAS AIR VENTS! THERES A CREATURE DOWN THERE! "Now for the next layer."

"Tell me Milo, does it look like the air vents are working?" I asked hoping I could talk some sense into these people. Fighting aliens was the Doctors thing! Not mine!

"No," Jane said instead.

"Then what is that sound?" I ask. "Cause it's not the air vents."

Milo shook his head. "Nah, that' kid stuff." He got back on the radio.

I'm surrounded by idiots!

Suddenly the monitor showed a woman which then lead to a song being played. Milo and Jane just started singing the song. A slow song a song of sorrow and hope. I sighed and gave them their moment in silence.

"Proceed to the fast lane. Please drive safe." the monitor said.

"We made it!" Milo said. My stomach knotted, unease running through my system. Milo dropped us down to the fast lane and speed up. This so was not my day…..

We reached the exits to Brooklyn Tunnels, but all were closed. "What are we going to do?!" Jane yelled at Milo.

"We keep going round, by the time we come back they'll be open." Milo calmly said.

The car shook. I groaned this day was the worst day ever! There was a roar sound like noise. "What the hell is that?!" Jane demands.

"Something that's alive," I muttered, while Milo came up with more…. mechanical solutions.

"Nothing could breath those fumes down here!" Milo said trying to calm Jane.

"Calling 46-59- diamond 6" came a voice through the radio. Milo answered, and rather rudely if I had to say. The conversation was not looking good….. I knew it! I really wished I wasn't kidnapped and was still with the Doctor! After hearing screams and the driving yelling they were caught, I took the damned radio from the idiot.

"What's got you?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

"Calm down. Take a breath and look around. What has you?" I state trying to keep the other driver calm.

"Just get out of here!" the driver screamed back. Jane was freaking out, crying and asking questions no one had answers to. We lost contact with the other driver.

"Drive! Get us out of here!" I yell at Milo.

"But where?"

"The street!" I say back to the panicking idiot. How do I end up in these situations?! "And FAST!"

The car was rocking side to side. And the car was filled with yelling from the two idiots who dragged me into this situation. "Turn everything off!" I yell over the two idiots. "Something is attracting there attention. They cant see with all this fog!"

"What if your wrong?" Milo yelled back.

"Just do it!" Finally Milo listened and stopped the power. The car was still. Nothing happened. Finally the two idiots relaxed.

"They stopped," Jane whispered.

"But their still out there…" Milo whispered.

"Now we just need to figure out a plan…." I whispered.

"Well we need to figure out something soon. If we don't turn the engines back on we won't be able to breath." Milo said. And the day just keeps get better…..

"How long?" I asked in misery.

"About eight minutes…." Milo answered, but didn't seem hopeful. "Maximum."

The time past too quickly. We would soon be forced to turn to damn care back on.

"How much's air's left?" Jane asked.

"Two minutes." Milo answer.

I hummed. "Milo move, I'm driving." Milo seemed he wanted to protest, but I quickly removed him from the driving seat and sat him down behind the car chairs.

"You know I never asked where's home?" Jane asked trying to make small chat.

"Earth, England, in the year 2006" I muttered. She didn't hear me, and asked me to repeat. "A lot farther than ten miles in six years, lets say." I sighed. "I'm not even sure how I got here…. But I was just so happy to see the Doctor… I just wanted to see him. I don't even know where I am. But I trust the Doctor. I may not know him well, but he saved my life. He protects the innocent, and he'll help here too. Trust me, he'll help."

Milo leaned forward and turned on the car. I grabbed the wheel and drove like a mad man. It's a good thing my seeker reflects were being of use in this type of driving. While it was rough I was having a blast! Maybe this wasn't so bad! I laughed while to other two screamed in fear!

One of the creatures caught us, but I was able to shake us lose.

"Hello I'm the Doctor! All of you drive up!" the Doctor showed up on the monotony screen.

"Doctor!" I yelled in joy.

"Harry! Drive up!" the Doctor yelled and I immediately listened. The sun shown through.

"That's the sky… the real sky…" Jane whispered. I smiled. Milo kissed Jane while I drove up and smiled at the two idiots. I drove following the instructions that the Doctor must have uploaded. Milo and Jane left after I ran off yelling my good byes.

I ran into the building. I saw Martha sitting there. "Harry!" she yelled and hugged me. "Thank god! Your alright!"

I chuckled. "Yep." I looked behind her. "Where's the Doctor?" There were skeletons all over, but I preferred the bones to actual fresh.

"He's over there," Martha pointed. Sadness was headed from her tone. "The Face of Beau is dying." She answered when she noticed my questioning look. We quietly walked over to the Doctor. He was siting next to a large… alien head.

The Doctor turned to us. "Come say hello. This is the Face of Beau, and this is Haen, she's a cat." He turned to the head. "He's the one that saved you, Harry. Not me."

"My Lord gave his life to this city. And now he's dying." the cat explained. Martha crouched by the cat lady. I sighed am focused my death sight at the Face of Beau. A trick I learned after facing so much death in the war. Death was clinging to the alien. He was barely hanging on. I smiled softly. I walked and gently rested a hand on his cheek.

"Don't say that," the Doctor said.

"It's good to breath the air once more," the Face of Beau said.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"I don't even know," the Doctor said.

"You don't know who is now, but you will later on, Doctor," I said. I could feel the stares being directed my way. "He loves you Doctor. Every achievement he did was in your name. And the last words he will speak are for your benefit and interest."

"What makes you say that?" Martha asked.

"I can see his life strands. He's barely hanging on. Though the life he lead was very long indeed, billions upon billions of years…" I muttered at the end.

"Everything has it's time," the Face of Beau said, agreeing with my statement. He looked at the Doctor and then at me, "You both know that better than most, old friends."

"There's a legend," Haen started.

"There's no need for that," The Doctor interrupted.

Haen continued with her thought. "It says, the Face of Beau will speak it's final secret to a traveler." She turned to the Doctor.

"Who needs secret, ah?" the Doctor was fighting the inevitable.

"I have seen so much," the Face of Beau said. "Perhaps too much, I am the last of my kind. as you are the last of yours, Doctor."

"That's why we have to survive," the Doctor insisted, but not denying the death coming. "Both of us." The Doctor paused. "Don't go."

"I must, but know this. You are not alone." And with that the Face of Beau died. The Doctor looked confused by the Face of Beau's last words. I sighed and stood. I summoned Death to my side.

"Master," Death bowed. "You called?"

I nodded. "Make sure this soul is taken good care of. He has live a long and hard life. He deserves peace." Death nodded and took the soul of the Face of Beau with him. I turned to see Haen crying over her dead friend, while Martha and the Doctor stared at me with confusion. "Maybe another time," I told them. "Let's focus on what his last word meant. You are not alone, Doctor." Though it would seem my time traveling would have terrible timing. A golden glow surrounded me. I sighed, "Well this is my stop. See you next time Doctor." I turned to Martha. "See you later, Martha." and then I was back in my living room.


	5. Let's Party

_(THE __LAZARUS_ _EXPERIMENT: season 3 episode 6)_

**HARRY POTTER POV**

I was still unsure how was roped into this party by Malfoy. I thought over the events leading up to the event that would 'change what it meant to be human.' Malfoy had knocked at my door, and while he was a friend, we weren't close. He told me there may be a muggle-magic issue, but only certain Lords from the Magical World could get in like Malfoy, or myself. So the nagging had began and somehow I ending up at the party for the Lazarus Laboratories. I don't remember agreeing to going either…

Malfoy said we were going to have dinner and talk. But that I need to dress for where we were going. So Malfoy had forced me to wear the best money could buy… Dressed me according and then dragged me off. Though we enter a party instead of a restaurant…. I sighed. Malfoy played me, and got what he wanted. Me at the party, that was holding something that may use magic and expose the Magical World. It would be rude to leave now…. After all Malfoy did drag me here for help…. And from everyone I saw, I was his only help.

I grabbed some food from one of the waiter trays. I hadn't eaten. I looked around the group of people. It was still early, and people were still arriving. Though the lights went out, and focused on the machine in the middle of the party. Everyone must have come in.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Professor Lazarus," said the old man standing at the machine. "And tonight I am going to preform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most importance advance, in relevance with the atom. The biggest leap since Armstrong stepped on the moon. Tonight you will watch and wonder, tomorrow you will awake to a world which will be changed forever." With that said the old man opened the door to the machine and entered.

"Potter," Malfoy said. I turned to Malfoy. "What you think?"

"Don't know yet…" I muttered. From the world spoken, there was no mention of something magic, only science. Though we would have to wait for the test to happen to make a conclusion.

The machine was pulsing energy. Blue waves surrounded the machine, where the Professor was located. After awhile the machine and waves spun faster. Then the warning alarms went off. Well…. that wasn't good.

"It's overloading!" said a familiar voice. I looked to my right. My eyes widening, the Doctor! The computers and electronics started to explode. The Doctor ran to the area holding the computer and started pushing buttons.

"Someone stop him! Get him away from those controls!" yelled an old lady. No one did of course, but the Doctor did yell back at the old lady.

"If this thing goes off it'll take the whole building with it and everything within it's range! You want that to happen?!" Finally the Doctor pulled the plug on the machine, literally.

The machine came to a stop. They energy stopped pushing and the machine stopped spinning. My lip twitched. Something bad was about to happen. Martha rushed to open the container. The Doctor ran to see what had happened to the Professor. Smoke rushed out, and a …. young man stepped out. He touched his face, smooth now. The man smiled and stepped out of the container.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus, I'm 76 years old. And I am reborn!" yelled the man. Everyone started clapping in joy and excitement.

"This is not good," Malfoy said.

"Yeah…"I muttered.

While the paparazzi were focussed on the Professor. I walk over to Martha and the Doctor. Malfoy following me, of course.

"It can't be the same guy," Martha said. "It has to be a trick."

"It's not a trick. I wish it were." The Doctor said staring at the Professor.

"What just happened then?" Martha asked.

I answered before the Doctor could. "He change what it means to be human."

Martha and the Doctor turned to me. I smiled. "Harry!" Martha rushed to hug me. The Doctor walked over, but had a smile on his face.

"Harry, good to see you!" the Doctor said when Martha released me. I smiled, and opened my mouth to ask when he last saw me, but someone cleared their throat.

I looked at Malfoy in annoyance. "Doctor, Martha, allow me to introduce Draco Malfoy. A complete prat," I said. Draco glared at me.

"Really, Potter? Was that necessary? After all I went to get you into this party?"

"You mean the party you tricked me into going? The party I said 'no I will not go' for three weeks straight. That party?" I smiled with mockery. We continued to bicker, and it seemed the Doctor and Martha felt uncomfortable and left us to our argument. When I noticed that I stopped and looked around for the Doctor.

The Doctor and Martha were leaving the party, but farther into the building. I followed after them, and since Malfoy was still cursing me he stayed at the party. I walked the halls looking for the Doctor and Martha.

"Amazing.." I heard. I went up one room ahead and saw the two people I was looking for in a lab room. I walked into the room. They didn't notice my entering, focused on what was displayed on the computer.

"What?" Martha asked.

"That's Lazarus's DNA."

"I don't see anything…" Martha said.

"Look at it!"

"Oh My God! Did that just change?" Martha insisted. The Doctor nodded. "But it couldn't have…"

"But it did," the Doctor said.

"It's impossible," Martha stated.

"And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight," the Doctor told her. He smiled at Martha. "Don't you love it when that happens?"

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns," Martha said looking at the computer. I walked over to see the computer.

"How would he do that?" I asked. Martha jumped and looked at me in surprise.

The Doctor just went on to explain how Lazarus being young changed his DNA. "Hyper sonic wave lengths destabilized the cell structure and reprogrammed ….." It was then the Doctor lost me in the alien technologies workings. I barely understood Earth science speak, there was no way I understood a word the Doctor just said. Thankfully, the Doctor dumbed it down. "Basically, he hacked his own genes and restructured them to rejuvenate."

"But their still mutating," Martha commented.

"He missed something," the Doctor muttered. "Something in his DNA has been activated and it won't stabilize. Something that is trying to change him."

"Change him into what?" I asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "But we do need to find out."

"Trish said he was going upstairs," Martha said. The Doctor rushed out of the lab with Martha and I following behind.

We got into elevator and stepped out on the one floor.

I whistled at the ridiculous office.

"This is his office all right," Martha muttered.

"So where is he?" the Doctor questioned.

I hummed. Martha just said, "Don't know. Let's try back at the reception….." Martha's face become one of surprise. I followed where she was looking. I raised and eyebrow, a leg was sticking out from behind the desk. We rushed to the other side of the desk. Martha gasped. "Is that Lady Thore?"

"Used to be." The Doctor said. I hummed. I looked around the room again, looking for a camera. "Now it's just a shell, all the energy drained out of her." the Doctor looked up. "Like the juices squeezed out of an orange."

"So Lazarus already changed," I observed. "Would he do it again? Since you say he's still changing, will he need more energy?"

"Possibly." The Doctor said.

Martha rushed to the elevators. The Doctor and Martha rushed into the one elevator that opened. I felt I should stay put, and placed a disillusionment charm on myself.

Another set of elevators opened, revealing the young Lazarus and a young woman.

"You seem very young to have such a responsible position," Lazarus commented. The woman smiled. "Have much experience?"

"Not really," the woman admitted. The two continued to flirt. The woman stepped ahead of Lazarus and headed for the roof. Lazarus looked at the woman like she was his prey, something to feed from. Good thing I stayed. I followed the two up to the roof.

Once on the roof the flirting continued. Eventually the woman asked to touch his face, to touch the proof of the man's now young appearance. With that the flirting stopped and talk of the results of the experiment began.

"Is it like you expected?" the woman asked.

"I find that nothing is exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you." He paused. "Between the idea and reality. Between a motion and the act —"

"Falls the shadow." I turned to see the Doctor and Martha finally caught up. I dropped the charm.

"About time, Doctor," I said walking over. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Lazarus and the woman looked confused with my sudden appearance…. as did Martha.

Trish looked at Martha. "Martha what you doing here?"

"Trish, get away from him," Martha said. I just stood quietly next to the Doctor.

"What? Don't tell me what to do," the woman, Trish, said.

"I wouldn't think you had time for poetry ledgers." The Doctor said to the mutating man. "What with you being so busy fighting the laws of nature."

"Your right Doctor," Lazarus said. "One lifetime has been to short for me to do everything I like.

How much I get done in two, three, or four." the Professor grinned.

"Doesn't work like that," the Doctor told Lazarus. "Some people live in twenty then others do in eighty. It's not the time that matters, it's the person."

"But if it was the right person," Lazarus said. "What a gift that would be."

"Or what a curse," the Doctor remarks. "look at what you've done to yourself."

"Who are you to judge me?" Lazarus challenged.

"Over here Trish," Martha begged.

Trish marched over to Martha. "You have to spoil everything don't you?! Every time I find someone nice, you just have to ruin it." I raised an eyebrow at that. Man.. women were brutal and mean. Thank Merlin I'm gay.

Lazarus started to transform. Damn that looked painful….. and ugly.

"He's a monster!" Martha said. But then looked behind Trish and was speechless.

"I know he is a bit freaky, but it works for …" Trish saw my pointing to look behind her and turned around. Just in time to see the good Professor finish his transformation. I wasn't really sure what to call him… A giant ….. creature? It'll have to do. "What is that?"

"Run!" the Doctor yelled. the girls and I quickly followed the command. The girls ran down the stairs. The Doctor closed the door to….. lock it?

Just too be on the sure side, "Colloportus!" I cast and then ran after the girls, the Doctor following.

We ran to the elevators. "Are you okay?" Martha asked Trish.

"I was gonna snog him," Trish said in shock.

"This is just a question, but why aren't we taking the stairs?" I asked. Then the building started stating 'Security One' and locking us in. Fantastic!

"What's happening?" Martha asked.

"An intrusion, it triggers a security lock down." Trish said. "It kills the power, and then closes all the exits."

"He must be breaking through that door," stated the Doctor.

"You don't say," I muttered, not that anyone heard me.

"Come on!" The Doctor runs down the stair.

"Oh now we use the stairs," I muttered while running behind the Doctor.

"He's in!" Martha yelled.

"We don't have much time!" The Doctor continued down the stairs. The girls falling behind due to wearing heels.

Finally we reached the reception floor, where the party was held. While rushing into the room the Doctor asked Trish about an exit, which she gave a positive answer. The Doctor then sent Martha to take care of the exit with the….. metal wand I saw when I first meet the Doctor.

The Doctor rushed to the stand. "Listen to me! You people are in serious dangerous right now! You need to get out of here!" To which led to the people disagreeing, until they saw the monster Lazarus become than they ran.

"Potter!" Draco appeared by my side.

"No magic, but a bit of miscalculated science." I turned to Malfoy. "See you didn't need me." I joked.

People were running, but the one woman that had yelled at the Doctor about his announcement of danger. Lazarus finally got the meal he wanted…. The dead woman dropped to the floor. Martha got the doors open and everyone rushed out the doors.

The Doctor tried distracting Lazarus before he would claim his next victim. Draco and I helped get the people out of the building.

Though Lazarus became enraged by what the Doctor said. So much so that he gave chase when the Doctor ran.

I ran after the Doctor and the creature.

Just as was about to run into the boiler room, when the Doctor ran out. "Harry! Hello!" He grabbed my hand and ran down the hall. The Doctor rushed us into one of the labs. He released my hand and looked around. He then jumped on the one table that fiddled with the fire alarm. Something hit the doors.

"Doctor, I hope you have a plan," was all I said. The Doctor jumped off the table and started adjusting hoses at each table. The doors crashed opened. We crouched down, out of view due to the tables.

"Oh, hide and seek Doctor. How disappointing." The Doctor reached out over the tables fiddling with someone each time he reached up. I had my wand in hand, ready to fight. "Why won't you come out and face me?!"

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" The Doctor mocked, but the Doctor had stopped moving and stood, facing Lazarus. I stood up also. "Why would I want to face that?"

The Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran again. This time the Doctor hit something on the wall. Lazarus was right behind us. Then the lab exploded, with Lazarus inside. The Doctor and I forced to the ground by the explosion. We quickly got up and ran.

We ran into Martha. "What you doing here?" exclaimed the Doctor.

"I came to return this." Martha handed over the Doctor's metal wand. "I thought you may need it."

"How did you…"

"The explosion, I knew that was you." Martha answered. "Did you kill him?"

Lazarus was coming up behind us. "Ummm guys, we need to go…." I said.

Martha and the Doctor looked at Lazarus.

"Mostly annoyed I would say!" The Doctor answered Martha while pushing her to run. I followed the two.

We ran back into the reception area. I looked at the machine. "Doctor get inside!" The Doctor noticed where I was pointing, and rushed Martha inside also.

"Harry!" The Doctor looked at me.

I smiled. "I'm good." I cast the disillusionment charm. The Doctors eyes widened before he quickly closed the doors. Lazarus walked around the machine. The thing Lazarus had built. He would never destroy this piece of garbage. I was careful to stay silent. I didn't want to give myself away. In my distraction of being quiet, Lazarus turned on the machine. Not GOOD!

I didn't know what to do! This was technology, I don't do technology! I was still panicking when a bright pulse shoot through the room. It threw me across the room. "Harry!" The Doctor was by my side. "Harry, talk to me." I felt blood fall down my face. I felt a pulse surround me. Golden light field my vision.

I smiled. "I'm fine. But it seems time is calling for me. See you around, Doctor." With that said I disappeared into time and space.


End file.
